αlєјαтє
by Neommi.Uchiha
Summary: Más maduro. Más hombre. Ahora me quieres,ahora me necesitas.Ahora yo ya no necesito de ti [ Sasusaku ]


**Ok, no me maten al final de este drabble unica e infimamente pequeño xwx , soy una amante del sasusaku, pero n0 sé... depende de como vean este fic.**

**Lo cree cuando estaba en clases xD , la verdad era más divertido que escribir algo sobre los planetas y eso, pero bueno... volviendo al fic xD**

**Espero les agrade y capten el mensaje... ni idea porque se me ocurrio esto, solo surgío...aveces la imaginación cruza las fronteras de** amor-odio

**Alejate**

-

-

**D**esde lejos lo ví, ese ¿hombre? si, ahora no era el niño de 12 años que conocí 6 años atras, ahora era un hombre maduro, había acabado con orochimaru, había destrozado particula por particula el cuerpo de su hermano itachi...

**A**hí estaba caminando, con su siempre paso seguro, ese digno de todo un uchiha...ese que hace algún tiempo me traía loca...

**D**e pronto comenzó a perder sentido para mi...

**T**us ojos, esa mirada fría y llena de venganza, cada vez que lanzaba una de sus gelidas miradas lograba enamorarme más..

**D**ios que tonta...

**A**hora...estas frente a mi, y puedo observarte mejor..., aún no pierdes ese extraño aire misterioso, pero ahora yo no soy debil...

**U**na brisa agradable recorre, obligandonos a bribrar nuestros cuerpos en un raro escalofrío para causarnos calor...

**A**bres tu boca para decir algo, y sonrío espectante a lo que vas a decir ¿ Vas a disculparte?

- Sakura... - susurras, mientras el viento sacude tu cabellera un poco más larga, se nota que te molesta -

- Uchiha... - Asiento tratando de ser cordial,calmando toda la ira... -

**U**n silencio incomodo se acapara del lugar, y aquella sonrisa sarcastica se forma en mi rostro, puedes creerlo, otra vez vuelve a ser un iceberg

- Valga la redundancia - susurro como hablando conmigo misma, pero sé que me has escuchado -

- ... - te acercas cuidadosamente¿ Esque acaso aún te paresco fragíl? -

**C**asi sin quererlo frunsó el ceño , me dejó llevar por mis pensasmientos y las palabras surgen solas de mi boca..

- Alejate... - digó con brusquedad, casi sin medir la situación-

- Hmp? - sigues avanzando, pero mi decisión es segura -

- Te dije que te alejes... - susurro, tratando de no quebrarme y volver a caer a lo que era 6 años atras, una completa idiota... -

**N**o tomás encuenta mis preausiones y sigues moviendote hacia mí

- Sakura... yo... - Quedas frente a mí, Dios... esto es tipico ¿ El principe azul que viene por su princesa?

- Gomenasai.. - Retuerce en mis timpanos... ¿ Acaso es verdad que Uchiha Sasuke dijo eso? -

- Solo quiero que te alejes... - susurro, ya pronto se acabara la agonía -

- No lo haré, Sakura - Dices autoritario, se me olvida que dentro de ti aún perdura Uchiha " Tirano " Sasuke -

- No te pregunte... - Vuelvo a sonreír...Dios...sentirse fuerte contigo él da satisfacción -

- Hmp... - en un paso rapido rodeas mi cintura con tus brazos y me atraes hacia ti - Necesito alguien para resurgir mi clan, y te elejí a ti -

- Lastima, cualquiera aceptaría una proposición como esa... - sonries y eso me hace sentir fuerte... - cualquiera menos yo... - termino separandome de tu agarre, me gusta verte debil sasuke, de verdad me gusta...

- No se lo ofresco a cualquiera, te lo ofresco a ti... - Dices un voz ronca, y la frialdad volvio a ti... -

- Lo siento uchiha.. - sonrio y me pongo de puntillas para quedar a tu altura- pero no quiero convivir el resto de mi vida con un bastardo como tú, asi que **alejate** de mi - termino besando tu mejilla, como un Judas que pide perdon a su Jesús -

**S**onries...

¿ **Q**ue te hace sonreir ?

**M**e dejas atras rapidamente, y casi inconciente me doy vuelta mirando tu espalda...en un flash de segundo ya no estas...

- Sakura...- Dices detras mío y tontamente vuelvo a reir -

- ¿Acaso volveras a decirme gracias? - susurro, y siento una risa ironica de parte tuya -

- hmp...Muy pronto terminaras siendo la señora uchiha...sakura... - retumba nuevamente tu voz en mi oido, pero cuando yo me volteo tu ya no estas -

- Eso lo veremos...Uchiha - Digo con sorna

Solo bastaron unos pasos para poder llegar a mi casa, al fin...segura... **Lejos de ti**

_" Aunque trate de Olvidarte, aunque trate de odiarte, aunque te desprecie, y aunque te aleje de mi, siempre estaras en mi corazon"_

-

-

**No me modien ;w;Uu , se que no es un buen comienzo xDD pero** Tenía** que hacerlo, era lo que sentía ...**

**Bueno se que da un poco de lata pero me encantaría que me dejaran un review )!**

**Solo agan click en go n0n!!  
Cuidense nwn**

**© Copygrinth de personajes es de Masahi Kishimoto**

**Naruto ®**

**Neommi**

**Arigatou n.n**


End file.
